Shipping:ThirdWheelShipping
---- ThirdWheelShipping (Japanese: ケンタケ KenTake) is the belief that and Tracey Sketchit belong in a romantic relationship. The Ship's name is coined by the fact that they were considered the "third wheel" to and . This couple isn't exactly popular, due to the fact that Brock and Tracey were only seen together for two episodes, and the fact that Tracey replaced Brock for half a season, which led to an intense rivalry between their fans. Evidence * A Tent Situation : When the gang stops at Ash's house, they find that Brock has returned from Valencia Island. It seems that Brock was pretty excited to meet Tracey and already knew who he was, even offering him a cup of tea straight away. Tracey also appears quite distressed about Brock's curling up under the table at the mention of Ivy's name. : In the same episode, Brock seems to be interested in what thought of Tracey's drawings, either because he was curious himself, or because he wanted to spare Tracey more nervousness. * The Rivalry Revival : accidentally mentions Professor Ivy's name, causing Brock to go into one of his depressive fits. Tracey seems irritated that Brock is making such a big deal about Professor Ivy (some fans would see this as jealousy) - or, alternatively, Tracey could be irritated that Misty is so careless about causing Brock such obvious pain (which may imply that Tracey felt protective toward Brock). : The fact that both Brock and Tracey were consulting with Professor Oak about the GS Ball indicates similar interests and temperament, and also that the Professor has a similar level of respect for them both. Similarities * They both seem to have infatuations with girls at times, in particular Nurse Joy. (However, this similarity might go against the Ship.) * Both are, or have been, an assistant of a Pokémon Professor for whom they had a great admiration for. * Both are quieter and less competitive than their companions, insightful about the people around them, and prone to philosophize. * Both share much Pokémon knowledge, and a similar impulse to care for injured or ill Pokémon. * Both have or have had a Pokémon introduced in Generation I that can evolve into a Pokémon introduced in Generation II by trading it while holding a Metal Coat. Brock had which has evolved into and Tracey has . Trivia Interview with Masamitsu Hidaka According to former director of the anime and storyboard artist, Masamitsu Hidaka, Brock was the main reason why Tracey was created. Hidaka mentions that Tracey was created because he feared that Americans would think of Brock as a "racist stereotype". When the directors realized that Americans liked Brock's character, Tracey was eventually dropped from the main cast. Though the two may not have that much connection in the anime itself, they have a strong connection to one another in reality. If it weren't for Brock, Tracey would probably not exist. If it weren't for Tracey, Brock's true level of popularity might never have been known. Alternate names * NevermetShipping - when people began shipping them before they'd even met. It's now used for those kinds of couples in general. * VisionShipping - because they were differentiated by their eyes (Brock's being perpetually closed, Tracey's being wide-open and clear).